To maintain an accurate database regarding the status of patients with the major types of human porphyria. Periodic assessment of these patients provides an ongoing opportunity to monitor the natural history of these diseases and to evaluate the efficacy of newly developing therapeutic modalities. Furthermore, such patients can be studied regarding new concepts of pathogenesis of these disorders.